London Bridge
Images Description London Bridge is the second large London terminus of The Medway Vale line & South East, located on the South Eastern Mainline. It is the last stop on the mainline before Charing Cross. It connects to the London Underground Jubilee and Northern lines and other local bus routes. The mainline station has 7 through platforms and 3 bay platforms. Some of the lines are dual-voltage electrified, to allow Thameslink and Southern services from the Brighton Mainline to terminate there. There is also a subterranean metro and London Overground station some distance away from the mainline station, entirely reconstructed in 2008. This can be reached by street or by a public underpass. History The station opening was delayed until 1845 (the line to Charing Cross opened in 1843) due to concerns over the purchasing of the required land. It was originally a double-track affair, with a small waiting room on each through line, and there was one bay platform for turning around the local passenger service. In 1908, a subterranean station off the site of the mainline station was opened, constructed using the cut-and-cover method and covered with brick arches, was opened to allow the newly built 3rd rail suburban lines to Dartford and Brackwell Common to serve London Bridge. The station was partially destroyed in 1940 during the Blitz. It was crudely rebuilt with a basic trainshed and wooden platforms, until a partial redevelopment with a new roof and concrete platforms in the early 1960s. The subterranean section of the station was entirely rebuilt in 2008 in preparation for the new London Overground service. This work involved covering and preserving the original brick arches behind a new suspended ceiling, but massively updating the appearance of the station. Platform Layout There are a total of 13 platforms in use at London Bridge. 10 on the Mainline level and 4 on the lower DC level. All platforms on the Mainline level are bi-directional after resignalling and track relaying in 2011. * Platforms 2 and 3 - Through platforms for semi-fast services to and from Charing Cross along the Mainline. * Platforms 5 and 6 - Through platforms for stopping services to and from Charing Cross along the Mainline. * Platforms 1 and 4 - Bay platforms for services from Faremarket and Ramsgate General. * Platforms 7, 8 and 9 - Through platforms for Thameslink services towards Bedford and Brighton. Also can be used for terminating Southern services. * Platform 10 - Bay platform for Southern local stopping services. * Platform S1 - Down Metro for services towards Twynersh, Madford Water and Brackwell Common * Platform S2 - Bi Directional platform for services towards Madford Water, Brackwell Common and Dartford. * Platform S3 - Bay platform used in emergencies or for Engineering work for services from Dartford. * Platform S4 - Bi-directional platform for services to London Charing Cross via Waterloo East. Services DC Services Mondays to Saturdays * 4 Trains per hour to Brackwell Common * 4 Trains per hour to Addiscombe Heath * 3 Trains per hour to Madford Water * 6 Trains per hour to London Charing Cross * 1 Train per hour to Dartford. Sundays * 2 Trains per hour to Brackwell Common * 2 Trains per hour to Madford Water * 4 Trains per hour to London Charing Cross Mainline Services Mondays to Saturdays 12 Trains per hour to London Charing Cross 6 Trains per hour calling all stations to Twynersh Central, of which: * 2 continue to Swanley Garden City. 2 Trains per hour to Sevenoaks Parkway 2 Train per hour to Rainham & Cozenton, of which alternately stop at Winterswick or Tetherby Cray. 1 Train per hour to Faversham 1 Train per hour to Ramsgate General 1 Train Per hour to Cheriton International Sundays 7 Trains per hour to London Charing Cross 4 Trains per hour calling all stations to Twynersh Central, of which: * 2 continue to Swanley Garden City. * 1 continues to Hayes (High Level) 2 Trains per hour to Sevenoaks Parkway 1 Train per hour to Rainham & Cozenton and Margate Central (divides at Sevenoaks Parkway) 1tp2h to Ramsgate General until midday where services are doubled to 1tph. Category:Stations Category:Terminus Stations